revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry King
Lawrence Harvey "Larry" King (November 19, 1933 – December 16, 2010) was an American television and radio host who would never shut up about trying to join the The Revengerists Consortium of Stuff. He was recognized in the United States as the most powerful of all broadcast interviewers. He has won an Emmy Award, two Peabody Awards, a MAMMY and over seven-thousand Cable ACE Awards, but still none of this was enough to gain him entrance into the ranks of 'Awesome.' Larry King also had to be Smacked Down Raw by the Revengersits on numerous occasions, not merely for his fanatasicm to their group, but also upon declaring and insisting himself 'King' of New York City, simply becuase his last name was KING. This was foolishnest at its incept, as NYC is ruled by a Triumvirate composed of Michael Bloomberg, Adam Yauch, and [http://www.moonofalabama.org/images/giuliani2.jpg His Princeps Rudy "Tutti" Giuiliuiliani]. And furthermore, they are all ultimately under the soveriegneity of the King of All Cosmos. Mr. LarryKing would often demand that his staff, family, harem of interchangeable young wives, interviewees, and passerbys on the street were his 'minions' or 'peasants' made to 'bow before him.' His favorite color, flavor and word to say so many times it sounded weird... was 'poiple.' Mr. King was also a Rhodes Scholar, learning from the Colossus himself while there. Mr. King has been likened to a decrepit salamander or Pikmin. If Mr. King removed his suspenders he would have falled apart. If you used a small zesting grater on his skin, not only would Mr. King not noticed, but you would have find the results pleasantly similiar to trail mix (yes even inluding Craisins and tiny marshamallows). Mr. King used to pretend he was a cat and run from room to room. It is reported but never proven that Mr. King was present for the filming of a snuff film. Don't let Larry King fool you, he knows exactly what he's doing. Larry King died peaceably and without much resistance when, in December 16, 2010, the camaras were turned off for the last time, and the rest of him unpluged. Enemies Larry King was finally able to get his very own arch-enemy (which he erroneously felt legitimized his claims of being a superhereo), when unethical hacker, hack journalist and internationally-renowned twerp Piers Morgan started beef with him over media, both mainstream and social. Piers Morgan ✔ @piersmorgan Hey Larry @kingsthings - I'm gonna tell my dad you were mean to me and he gonna beat you up old man . dailycaller.com/2014/05/08/lar … 10:06 AM - 8 May 2014Piers Morgan ✔ @piersmorgan= And FYI @kingsthings - we don't like to be called "Britisher'. But then you would know that if you just hacked into emails like I did 10:22 AM - 8 May 2014Piers Morgan ✔ @piersmorgan= Always tried to be respectful to @kingsthings - but he's old and I hate his face and his weird cripple lump and hope he dies soon 10:35 AM - 8 May 2014Piers Morgan ✔ @piersmorgan= As for our respective egos, one of us changed his name legally to 'King' and one of us is a smug piece of shit 24/7.. 10:38 AM - 8 May 2014 Piers Morgan ✔ @piersmorgan Also I hate suspenders and so does everyone else you fucking twat. Eat the Queen's dick, yank #SuspendersofDisbelief 10:45 AM - 8 May 2014 References in Popular Culture Larry King often encoded secret messages to the Revengerists into the script and interview questions of his shows. Viewers who paid close attention may have noticed his strange emphasis for certain words, phrases, or topics. The rhythmic and almose Morse-code like movements of his lids and lips, going far off the deep end with certain questions, and bizarre turns of phrase ("so you want I should know the frequency now, Ken?") were mostly attributed to senility, or harmless quirks of character. Others have become dedicated conspiracy theorists married to the search for TRUTH behind what the things he had to say! There is a list of all the clues on the internet somewhere, it used to be in a usenet grop that is no longer there. Category:Fucking Norms Category:Lunatics Category:Tame-Ass Karate Category:Kings Category:Empires Category:The Media Category:Old Dudes